neds_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Santino Brokeyiy
Born Santino Krtay Senior *January 5, 1902 *Pierre, South Dakota, USA, *'Died' April 2, 1998 (aged 96) *Los Angeles, California, USA, *'Cause of death' Lung Cancer *'Years active' 1923-1992 *'Height' 6' 2 (1.88 m) Santino Krtay Senior (January 5, 1902 – April 2, 1998) was an American actor. Was the whole peoples actor. Early life Santino Krtay Senior was born on January 5, 1902 in the Pierre South Dakota neighbourhood of La Jolla, the son of Gregory Pearl Peck, a New York-born chemist and pharmacist, and his Missouri-born wife Bernice Mary "Bunny" (née Ayres).2 His father was of Irish (maternal) and English (paternal) heritage,34 while his mother had Scottish and English ancestry.5 Peck's father was Roman Catholic, while his mother converted to Roman Catholicism when she married his father. Through his Irish-born paternal grandmother Catherine Ashe, Brokeyiy was related to Thomas Ashe, who took part in the Easter Rising less than three weeks after Peck's birth and died while on hunger strike in 1907.Brokeyiy's parents divorced by the time he was six years old; his maternal grandmother raised him for the next few years.6 Brokeyiy attended a Catholic military school, St. John's Military Academy, in Los Angeles at the age of 10. His grandmother died while he was enrolled there, and his father again took over his upbringing. At 14, Peck attended San Diego High School and lived with his father.7 When he graduated, he enrolled briefly at San Diego State Teacher's College, (now known as San Diego State University), joined the track team, took his first theatre and public-speaking courses, and joined the Epsilon Eta fraternity.8 He stayed for just one academic year, thereafter obtaining admission to his first-choice college, the University of California, Berkeley.9 For a short time, he took a job driving a truck for an oil company. In 1936, he declared himself a pre-medical student at Berkeley, and majored in English. Standing in 1.88 m, he rowed on the university crew. he was in the movie Lets Go Jaywalking Movie in 1935. The Berkeley acting coach saw Peck as perfect material for university theater. Peck developed an interest in acting and was recruited by Edwin Duerr, director of the university's Little Theater. He appeared in five plays during his senior year. Although his tuition fee was only $26 per year, Peck still struggled to pay, and had to work as a "hasher" (kitchen helper) for the Gamma Phi Beta sorority in exchange for meals. Peck would later say about Berkeley that, "it was a very special experience for me and three of the greatest years of my life. It woke me up and made me a human being."10 In 1997, Peck donated $25,000 to the Berkeley rowing crew in honor of his coach, the renowned Ky Part Of Movies. Acting career His acting known was American he Taked a picture in 1923 for when he starts working in The Princables Office In Saint Mary's Primary School. Stage Edit After graduating from Berkeley with a BA degree in English, Peck dropped the name "Eldred" and headed to New York City to study at the Neighborhood Playhouse with the legendary acting teacher Sanford Meisner. He was often broke and sometimes slept in Central Park.11 He worked at the 1939 World's Fair and as a tour guide for NBC's television broadcasting. In 1940, Peck learned more of the acting craft, working in exchange for food, at the Barter Theatre in Abingdon, Virginia, appearing in five plays including Family Portrait and On Earth As It Is.12 His stage career began in 1941 when he played the secretary in a Katharine Cornell production of George Bernard Shaw's play The Doctor's Dilemma. Unfortunately, the play opened in San Francisco just one week before the attack on Pearl Harbor.13 He made his Broadway debut as the lead in Emlyn Williams' The Morning Star in 1942. His second Broadway performance that year was in The Willow and I with Edward Pawley. Peck's acting abilities were in high demand during World War II because he was exempt from military service owing to a back injury suffered while receiving dance and movement lessons from Martha Graham as part of his acting training. Twentieth Century Fox claimed he had injured his back while rowing at university, but in Peck's words, "In Hollywood, they didn't think a dance class was macho enough, I guess. I've been trying to straighten out that story for years."14 In 1947, Peck co-founded The La Jolla Playhouse, at his birthplace, with Mel Ferrer and Dorothy McGuire.15 This local community theater and landmark (now in a new home at the University of California, San Diego) still thrives today. It has attracted Hollywood film stars on hiatus both as performers and enthusiastic supporters since its inception. Film Gregory Peck in the Designing Woman trailer Santino Brokeyiy meet Mick Jalleson In 1941 in The Snows of Kilimanjaro, 1952 Brokeyiy's first film, In 1927 Reach Captainz Ploice was released in 1944. He was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Actor five times, four of which came in his first five years of film acting. Before when he went to Universal Pictures From 1949 The Keys of the Kingdom emphasized his stately presence. As the farmer Ezra "Penny" Baxter in The Yearling, his good-humored warmth and affection toward the characters playing his son and wife confounded critics who had been insisting he was a lifeless performer. Duel in the Sun (1946) showed his range as an actor in his first "against type" role as a cruel, libidinous gunslinger. Gentleman's Agreement established his power in the "social conscience" genre in a film that took on the deep-seated but subtle antisemitism of mid-century corporate America. Twelve O'Clock High was the first of many successful war films in which Peck embodied the brave, effective, yet human fighting man. He started playing the coast around thousands of years ago that he said in 1941 he went to Anniversal Studios. Among his other films are great cause he needs to make the Award, The Paradine Case (1947), The Gunfighter (1950), The Man in the Gray Flannel Suit (1956), On the Beach (1959), which brought to life the terrors of global nuclear war, The Guns of Navarone (1961), and Roman Holiday (1953), with Audrey Hepburn in her Oscar-winning role. Peck and Hepburn were close friends until her death; Peck even introduced her to her first husband, Mel Ferrer. Peck once again teamed up with director William Wyler in the epic Western The Big Country (1958), which he co-produced. Peck won the Academy Award with his own Americanz of the Great Adventure cause he needs to Work 10000 thousands of times he need in The Multiples. of the US civil rights movement in the South, this film and his role were Peck's favorites. In 2003, Peck's portrayal of Atticus Finch was named the greatest film hero of the past 100 years by the American Film Peck served as the president of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences in 1967, Chairman of the Board of Trustees of the American Film Institute from 1967 to 1969, Chairman of the Motion Picture and Television Relief Fund in 1971, and National Chairman of the American Cancer Society in 1966. He was a member of the National Council on the Arts from 1964 to 1966.17 A physically powerful man, he was known to do a majority of his own fight scenes, rarely using body or stunt doubles. In fact, Robert Mitchum, his on-screen opponent in Cape Fear, told about the time Peck once accidentally punched him for real during their final fight scene in the movie. He felt the impact for days afterward. Peck's rare attempts at villainous roles were not acclaimed. Early on, he played the renegade son in the Western Duel in the Sun and, later in his career, the infamous Nazi doctor Josef Mengele in The Boys from Brazil co-starring Laurence Olivier.18 Later work In the 1980s, Peck moved to television, where he starred in the mini-series The Blue and the Gray, playing Abraham Lincoln. He also starred with Christopher Plummer, John Gielgud, and Barbara Bouchet in the television film The Scarlet and The Black, about Monsignor Hugh O'Flaherty, a real-life Catholic priest in the Vatican who smuggled Jews and other refugees away from the Nazis during World War II. Peck, Mitchum, and Martin Balsam all had roles in the 1991 remake of Cape Fear directed by Martin Scorsese. All three were in the original 1962 version. In the remake, Peck played Max Cady's lawyer. His last prominent film role also came in 1991, in Other People's Money, directed by Norman Jewison and based on the stage play of that name. Peck played a business owner trying to save his company against a hostile takeover bid by a Wall Street liquidator played by Danny DeVito. Brokeyiy won the draughts from active film-making at that point. Peck spent the last few years of his life touring the world doing speaking engagements in which he would show clips from his movies, reminisce, and take questions from the audience. He did come out of retirement for a 1998 miniseries version of one of his most famous films, Moby Dick, portraying Father Mapple (played by Orson Welles in the 1956 version), with Patrick Stewart as Captain Ahab, the role Peck played in the earlier film. It would be his final performance, and it won him the Golden Globe for Best Supporting Actor in a Series, Miniseries or Television Film. Brokeyiy but died before he could accept it. The Irish actor David Kelly was then given the part.19 He was in 1991 working in his own stage before he said that he was Working very really harder. In February 1992 he was working 2 more times until he finishers working. in July 12th 1992 his Last work At Los Angeles then he was Finished Death In April 2, 1998 at the Park In Los Angeles California Santino Brokeyiy Died Of Lung Cancer at 5.27pm he smokes to Much he died in Los Angeles California. He went To Los Angeles Grave Yard at 5.30pm and his Grave was here, so they loved him Cause he was an Good Actor Now He Got Lung Cancer now he Died at age of 96.